


双锤一基《蚕食》（4）结局

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：孕期双龙，产乳，同时标记，成结





	双锤一基《蚕食》（4）结局

这是一场三个人的婚礼，没有宾客，甚至没有仆从。Cara在浴池中洒满红豆和白玫瑰后便离开了，她有些兴奋过头，甚至说Loki的皮肤比花瓣还要白，这对男性omega而言又不是什么好事。

“我见过的新娘总是会涂很厚的脂粉，”Thor挑了一些香油梳理omega卷曲的黑发，那已经长到Loki最细的腰线处了，他很迷恋这种雌雄莫辨的美感，odinson也是，“但我想象不出你那样。”

“我偶尔会在面颊上用一些，否则总是会太苍白。”Loki嘶了一声，毛躁的alpha扯到了他的头发，“快把你粘人的弟弟带走，odinson将军。”

“你找对人了，狠心的小混蛋。”Thor刮了刮Loki的鼻尖，装作一副被odinson胁迫的模样逗笑了他，“我哥哥最擅长破坏气氛。”

“你一紧张就很啰嗦，brother。”odinson推了Thor一把，耳根又开始变红。

Loki笑着看兄弟俩离开，拿过肥皂闻了闻，Cara挑了她坚信能带来好运的那一种，这让omega闻起来像一块奶油蛋糕，还撒了过多的糖霜。

Loki的脚趾踩上柔软的长绒地毯，像猫一般轻巧地爬上床，钻到了alpha们的怀里。他已经怀孕4个月了，医官认为这时候标记更加安全，还配了能够让孕期omega进入热潮期的药。

“嗯……”贪心的omega盘腿坐在床上左右看了看，有些困倦地打了个哈欠。Thor先伸手摸了摸Loki隆起的小腹，他便从善如流地被公爵抱进了怀里。

“我的胸口总是发胀，”Loki嘟囔着调整了一下姿势，他的肚子比寻常4个月孕期的都要大，“hey，我不想玩这个……”

“四个月来你难得精神不错，sweetie。”Thor抽下了omega睡袍上的腰带扔给odinson，后者默契地系在了Loki的眼前，“虽然我哥哥从不抱怨，但他的骑士们可都被训得怨声载道。”

“你们俩至少有一个是活该！”Loki懒洋洋地翻了个身，alpha 们似乎离开了床，他的听觉却被情热时的心跳打乱，“唔，我的屁股好像在淌水……啊！”

其中一个alpha拖住了他的腿，撩起睡袍卡在了omega的肚子上，用大腿垫高Loki的屁股后操了进来。

“嗯呃！Jesus……啊！”Loki尖叫着用小腿勾住了侵犯者晃动的腰，这兄弟俩有时会故意用对方的习惯来迷惑他，好找机会“惩罚”omega的错认，“我不知道……嗯唔！嗯！好烫……”

只有一个办法了，教养良好的贵族omega羞耻得浑身通红，小声地哀求正在肏干自己的alpha帮忙揉揉胀痛的胸乳，odinson的手掌更粗糙些，Loki总算猜出来了。

“看来你的小屁股还没学会认人，得靠brother故意放水。”Thor遗憾地哼笑了一声，揭开了Loki眼上的腰带，眯着眼打量依旧在挺动腰杆的兄长，“你自从死里逃生过后就转性了？”

Loki迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，odinson在初夜时强悍得吓人，似乎的确有些奇怪……

“他每次被你欺负狠了就会往我怀里躲，”odinson抚摸着Loki的脊背，笑得居然有几分奸诈，“始终在患得患失的只有你，brother。”

原来打的是这个算盘！Thor气得不轻，他越吃醋就忍不住欺负得越狠，Loki喜欢他给的快感，却也总是擦了嘴就跑。

“现在该把他让给我了，哥哥。”alpha摆出一副小时候抢玩具的委屈模样，蓝汪汪的眼睛却望着omega，“你别信他，Loki……”

“好了好了，”辛苦的孕期omega只好赶紧从odinson的怀里溜出来，哄着被兄长狠狠摆了一道的年轻公爵，“我没有偏心，只是有时候真的受不了……”

Thor没吭声，把omega揉得七荤八素地呻吟后便往里顶，冲冷眼看着他演戏的odinson得意地咧了咧嘴。

被挑衅的alpha蹭着两人交合的地方插进了两根手指，将雌穴撑到了前所未有的宽度。但这还不够，Loki艰难地大口喘息，努力翘起臀部承受alpha们的侍弄。

Thor难得没有说话，放缓抽插的速度让Loki放松了下来，被揉弄许久的胸脯也终于顺畅地溢出了些淡白的奶液，odinson很快就在交合的空隙里挤入了第三根手指。

“痛……”Loki被alpha们放倒在床上吮吸乳汁，两边同时被舔弄的感觉让他又爽又怕，好在孕期还早，很快就吸不出更多的甜水了。

“要一起进来了，babe。”Thor低声安抚着疲倦的omega，小家伙信任又忐忑地眯着眼咕哝，“我们没法儿保证什么，那肯定会很疼。”

Loki短促地“嗯”了一声，乖觉地咬住了枕头。alpha们不介意被他抓破咬伤，可带来的刺激却都是omega在买单。

他满脑子都是自己怎样被撑裂的想象，分不清是谁先进来，第二根阴茎才是折磨。alpha们漂亮健硕的胸肌挤压着Loki稀薄的空气，他把眼泪和涎液都蹭在了上面，扬起脖子哭叫得声嘶力竭。

雌穴被撑开得像失禁般流水，alpha们只是粗喘着调整姿势就让Loki受不了，两根阴茎都插在同一个甬道里，软肉疯狂地收缩挤压，抗议着主人的不自量力。

“你要再放松些，Loki。”odinson探进omega的后穴揉弄，他只用了一根手指，不会造成负担又能照顾到Loki的前列腺，“这样还不够……否则撑不到等我们成结。”

两个alpha的结。Loki含着咸涩的眼泪哆嗦了一下，他的下体已经有些麻木了，腰酸得不像话，快感比碰撞迟一些传到大脑，这让omega总觉得自己已经被彻底玩坏了。

后来Loki试着自己动，像怀着卵的母蛇那样在alpha们的臂弯间艰难地扭动，一点点操开身体的最里面，用细长的手指挤进身体里，拨开生殖腔的小口装下两根阴茎的顶端。

“你们小心点……”Loki皱着眉努力往里吞了吞，他压根不知道自己的做法有多淫荡，像第一次自渎的小姑娘般揉着穴口的那粒阴蒂，“嗯、动一动……”

“你简直就是在自寻死路。”Thor的舌尖舔进了Loki的耳廓，一勾一卷地撩拨着omega，他和odinson都快要成结了，这场艰难的标记少不了亲兄弟之间无可比拟的默契。

“嗯？”Loki茫然地半张着嘴，omega的嗓子已经哑透了，像小动物般随着alpha们的顶弄抽噎，他记得初夜没有流血，此时床单上却有了零零落落的血丝，像个怀了孕的处子，淫荡又诱人地被无限撑开。

到后来Loki实在是累昏了，歪着脑袋安静地喘息，柔韧的腔体被alpha们巨大的结撑开，他的肚子像快要临盆般隆起，连被抢占空间的胎儿都动了好几下。

“现在不疼了……真的。”Loki眯着红肿的眼睛亲了亲他的alpha们，他们看上去愧疚地像omega遭遇不测了一般，“唔，快标记……嗯啊！”

Loki庆幸早了，Thor和odinson同时咬上了他的腺体，两股顶级alpha的信息素冲破了omega脆弱的神经，让他彻底昏了过去。

至少标记成功了。

兄弟俩有些尴尬地对视了一眼，这样彻底贴合的性爱对他们俩来说也过于亲密了，于是alpha们把注意力都集中在照顾昏迷的omega身上。

odinson用大毛毯裹住Loki去浴池清理，而Thor兴师动众地传唤城堡内的医官调配膏药，一脸正色地说将哥哥打伤了。

英武的odinson将军并不知道自己打了“败仗”，他将仍然散发着小蛋糕味的omega带回了床上，Thor也拿着药膏回来了。

饱受折磨的雌穴还未完全收缩，翕动着露出内里红肿的肉壁。清凉的膏体让Loki在睡梦中瑟缩了一下，抱着肚子并拢了双腿。

他不知道骄傲的alpha们是如何望着自己的睡颜低声交谈，也不知道他们是如何餍足地搂着自己共枕而眠，将心思深沉的omega保护得如雏鸟般安宁。

等到八个月时，Loki的肚子已经大得几乎不能动了。他总是会觉得呼吸困难，但alpha们毫无底线的纵宠让omega没什么发脾气的机会。

“Thor，”odinson走进书房时，果不其然看见公爵正和他们的omega腻在一起。Loki暖融融地窝在Thor怀里晒太阳，眯着眼想抓住alpha在孕腹上摩挲的手掌，“老实点，别惹Loki。”

就像两个贪玩被抓包的小孩儿。年长的odinson将军揽住逃到自己身边的omega，闻到一股甜腻慵懒的信息素，Thor无辜地冲兄长耸了耸肩。

“嗯……早上做了。”Loki惬意地在odinson胸口蹭了蹭，也许是因为两个顶级alpha的标记，omega最近格外听话温顺，“没事的，Thor很轻……”

odinson怀里的人很快传来熟睡的咕噜声，Thor收敛了嬉笑的神情，低声告诉兄长：“Loki这样只是暂时的，医官说等分娩后就不会再影响性格了。”

“那你就更该自律，忍不住就离他远点。”odinson依旧没有松懈，抱着omega向卧室走去，“内阁中劝谏你娶妻的声音越来越多，连我都被波及了。”

“那又如何？”Thor懒洋洋地哼笑，像蛰伏的雄狮，“当初他们在你这儿碰一鼻子灰，早该学乖了。”

孩子出生在同年的深秋，居然是一对双胞胎兄妹，哥哥金发碧眼，黑发的妹妹却十分瘦弱文静，两个小家伙像磁铁般，只要被放在一起就紧紧挨着对方。

Thor高兴疯了，公爵直接宣布他的头生子已经出世，将会继承自己的爵位，odinson看在这混账是自己亲弟弟的份上才没有动手算账。

但对于别的事上odinson也不再让步了，于心有愧的Thor有时走近Loki的卧室时，会听见肉体碰撞和omega哭叫求饶的声音，兄长凶悍霸道的信息素明明白白地警告着他别来掺和。

那场暴乱在他们的第三个孩子出世后发生，odinson的军队不愿对子民操戈，昏庸无道的国王却步步紧逼。

孩子们被送去了乡间，Thor在兄长出征后便开始遣散仆从，富饶平和的领地在战火纷飞中日渐荒芜。

“odinson会回来的，Loki。”城堡不再灯火长明，等到Cara也被Loki送走后，战事已经接近尾声了，这将是odinson此生唯一一场败仗，“brother才不甘心让我独占你，他不会有事的。”

贵族omega没有回答，他想起那些金碧辉煌的宴会，想起衣香鬓影和琼浆玉露……Loki嫁给了权势与财富，如今这一切都将覆灭。

“我去书房整理一些要带走的收藏，”他亲了亲Thor的面颊，慢慢走过灰尘重重的玉阶和长廊，“然后，我们一起等odinson回来。”

第二年秋天，起义军蜂拥进城堡时，已经再也找不到那位年轻的公爵，和传闻中放浪背徳的夫人。盛着酒的金杯倾倒在桌边，葡萄藤已经从窗外攀进了餐厅，鸟雀在残余的佳肴中觅食。

这个王国正在余烬中向死而生，曾经的爱恨与繁盛却都随风而去。

金发的骑士从北境之外而来，穿过城池残骸和重建的王城，奔向一处无人问津的农场。

那里有他的爱人，他的兄弟，大半生刀光剑影挣得的勋章和荣耀，不及秋风中为他摇曳等待的一盏油灯。


End file.
